Scarlet Reflection::
by Siren-Hikari
Summary: Sango and Kagome are sisters, Miko sisters, and like all siblings, they like to play jokes on each other, though when it comes to two full demons joining the joke things turn out a little dangerous. InuKag MirSan
1. Up the Stakes

::Scarlet Reflection::  
  
By: Virgin Rin (Hime-Chan00.. Or what not...lol)  
  
Summary: Sango and Kagome are sisters, Miko sisters, and like all siblings, they like to play jokes on each other, though when it comes to two full demons joining the joke things turn out a little dangerous. Inu/Kag Mir/San  
  
Rated: R for lime-ish events  
  
Couples: Inu/Kag and Mir/San  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Up the stakes  
  
Sango sat quietly at her table, wearing her pink and green kimono her eyes scanned the room, "It's too quiet." she narrowed her eyes at the teacup in her hands, "Where are you.?" she muttered to herself and looked around. Something moved and Sango was immediately up, "COME ON OUT!" she stood with her boomerang.  
  
"HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome toppled her sister from behind and tickled her,  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!" Sango giggled uncontrollably. "You win! You WIN!!!!!" Kagome released her sister and then watched as Kirara walked in meowing, Sango glared at the cat that was cleaning herself who caused her surrender.  
  
"Sango I'm bored.Let's go do something fun!" she sighed and sat down by her sister, she was wearing a kimono similar to her sister's only hers was green with a dark pink wrap around, the complete opposite. Who could blame them, their father was the one that dressed them, and they really didn't like the Miko garb, didn't want to look fat.  
  
"Like what, go shopping using our father's secret stash?"  
  
"No, something we won't get killed by our parents for."  
  
"Ok, then how 'bout we play wimp?" Sango smirked, it was her favorite game, to dare each other to equally daring and scary things and see who chickened out first, she always won. Mainly because Kagome was way to nice to her in that game, Kagome gulped,  
  
"You're horrible in that game though," she pouted a bit. Sango cooed and made a pity face before laughing evilly. "You're going to hell you know that?" Kagome drooped her eyes giving a bored look.  
  
"You first!" Sango smirked, "What do you dare me to do?"  
  
Kagome thought a bit and looked outside to the mountains, the mountains that held the Kitzune-Monk, Miroku, he was legend to a handsome young man who lured young women in with his wit and charm, but the women were never seen again. "Fine, if you can go to the lair of the Kitzune- Monk, and bring something back, you win, but you have to stay there for 15 minutes before coming back!"  
  
Sango looked out to the mountains, "And if I win?"  
  
"I will...be your slave for a month...." Kagome said, Sango smirked evilly,  
  
"For a WHOLE month eh? Hehehehehehehehe...Fine I will." she tapped her finger to her bottom lip thinking of something to do to Kagome. "Say Kagome." Sango's eyes landed on Inu Yasha's forest, the full-demon who killed the Miko Kikyo, using the power of the Shikon Jewel lived, oh..it.was sooooooooo..evil....she just had too.. "You're good at communicating with demons right?"  
  
"Yeah I was taught by dad how to talk to demons through body language..." Kagome said proudly then faulted, "Why...?"  
  
"How good are you at Dog demons?"  
  
"I did talk the mighty lord Sesshoumaru out of killing me sister dear!" Kagome held her head high, she was still proud of that, though, Sesshoumaru could speak anyway, so it helped her a bit to make a peace treaty.  
  
"Then do this.. If you can talk Inu Yasha.."  
  
"INU YASHA?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome jumped up in a funny position, her hands flung out to the side with one knee up,  
  
"Like I was saying, if you can get a strand of Inu Yasha's hair, proving that you saw and met with him for 15 minutes straight, I'll....Give you all of my stuff, including Hiraikotsu and do your chores for a year!" she smirked, Kagome gulped,  
  
"Deal." She held her hand up, the two nodded and prepared for their dares.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Dog demon.ok.for a female...bite is..what was it again? Hmm.... It'll come to me...Whine I know is speaking..So. to say hello I have to..." Kagome blushed, "Oh Yeah." she sighed and unwrapped the dark pink skirt from around her putting on a lighter green obi, with the help of her little brother Souta.  
  
"Nee-Chan.Are you really going to go see Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yep." She brushed her hair out,  
  
"Then why are you getting all prettied up?"  
  
"I just don't want to look like I want to fight him, you know look less...well, like I'm going out for a war you know..look less.. God what is that word!" Kagome sighed and looked at herself in the mirror, "It'll come to me."  
  
"Nee-Chan, if you die, can I have your bow and arrows?" Souta blinked, Kagome glared at her little brother and then walked out, Sango was all suited up though, looking like she was taking on a hoard of Demons.  
  
"A little over dressy Kagome-Chan?" Sango giggled,  
  
"Well at least I don't look like I'm going to charge someone like a bat outta hell!" Kagome huffed; Sango smirked,  
  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to snag a boyfriend."  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!----------" Kohaku then took this as the right time to come bounding up,  
  
"Nee-Chan, are you going to get a husband?" Kohaku looked to Kagome blinking innocently, Kagome fumed and shook her fist, Kohaku yelped and hid behind Sango who laughed.  
  
"Ready Kagome-Chan?"  
  
"Ready..and you?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
So the girls set off in their opposite directions, Sango took Kirara to the mountains and Kagome walked to the edge of the village, her brother's gulped watching Kagome disappear into the thick green trees. Souta looked to Kohaku,  
  
"I call Kagome-Nee-Chan's bow!" he yelled running back to his house, Kohaku yelled back and ran after his little brother,  
  
"UNFAIR!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sango flew through the sky on her way to the mountains, suddenly; her and Kirara hit a barrier and flew back a few feet, "Kirara, land. I'll go on foot." Sango narrowed her eyes and hopped down once on the ground. She took her sword out and walked through the barrier, that was easy enough, it seemed to engulf her once she was off Kirara. "Great a girl loving barrier..." She muttered coldly and walked forward into the thick brushes to the side of the mountain where she would begin to climb.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome pushed back a branch and sighed, "Great, just great. I feel like I'm in the jungle..Where's a machete when you need one?" she pushed the branch back harder then realized her fault. "AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed getting flung back from the trees strength into a forest clearing. "Itai." she muttered then looked at her hands, they were covered in squishy mudd, she was now covered in mudd, "BEAUTIFUL! THIS IS JUST GREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!" she was frustrated, she'd been in this forest for over the time limit and yet she was still determined to get that hair strand. She stood and found her sandals stuck in the mudd, she took them off and walked barefoot out of it, turning around she found the whole back of her kimono covered in sticky pasty smelly mudd. "At this rate if I do meet Inu Yasha, he'll be offended by my smell!" she took off the green kimono and sighed letting it drop to the ground, "Hey well, if I live through this at least I know that I'll get a new kimono out of it." She listened for the sound of water and washed her hands in a nearby creek, she was wearing her white yukata and barefoot, her hair was blown around and no longer in a perfect shape. "Pish, Hi I'm Kagome, the native!" she said in sarcasm then pretended as if someone had answered her, "The smell? No that's my perfume! Why would you think I went rolling around in a big old poo-smelling mudd puddle?" she sighed and then chuckled, "They should had a muddle wrestling tournament for this forest. I'd probably win." she smiled then giggled. A low growl, made her spin on her foot and brush her nose and cheek to a very soft furry red kimono that covered a very strong, tall, scary demon Inu Yasha, Kagome's eyes went wide, her eyes were level with his collarbone, around his neck was the Shikon Jewel. She tilted her head back to look into the most intimidating red and turquoise eyes that she had ever seen, her stomach dropped out, he growled out and barked to her. 'What are you doing here.' that's what he said, Kagome's throat dried as she stared at those lovely long fangs that hung over his lip. He growled again and sniffed, 'Are you here to die?' Kagome jumped back and shook her head. He smirked and growled low 'are you afraid?' Kagome got on her knees, it was important to show respect, Inu Yasha's eyes flashed watching her bow to him. 'Do you understand me?' he growled out a confused growl. Kagome nodded and then yipped out a timid sentence.  
  
'M-May I get up now?' she asked, Inu Yasha grunted sounding like an approval, she stood slowly and brushed off her knees. Inu Yasha took her chin in his grasp and turned her head to the side both ways,  
  
'No mark..you came alone?' he barked out staring into her eyes, she avoided eye contact, that was a challenge, she knew that one, she nodded. He grunted and leaned his face close her hers, she held her breath as he sniffed lightly, this was to check her out, sniffing was always to see what kind of person she was. He closed his eyes and stuck his face in her neck taking in a deep breath, she shivered and he opened his eyes half way. 'Why are you, a human in my forest, you're unclaimed, pure, no weapons, there is little smell of magic on you and are wearing only that?' he growled and barked out to her, she took in a deep breath and sighed.  
  
'You're going to think of me as stupid.' she whined and yipped twice, his ear twitched on the top of his head, 'I was told to meet you by my sister, as a..dare, I have to bring a strand of your hair back to her..' she yelped then growled softly. Inu Yasha lifted his head,  
  
'You are stupid. I should just kill you for thinking of me so lightly.' he growled, Kagome muttered,  
  
"Forgive me." She then blinked as he tilted his head and yipped.  
  
'What?' he narrowed his eyes growling in a threatening manner, 'What did you say to ME?!' she shook her hands in a non offensive way,  
  
'No, no, no. I was just. I only told you to forgive me! I'm sorry!' she yipped out quickly and whined her face was scared and shameful. He growled, Kagome blushed and stood on her tip toes briefly running her tongue over his lips, that was the biggest was of saying your sorry in dog demon, Kagome then felt him tense, wait a minute.or was that Cat demon? She covered her mouth, Inu Yasha looked up and narrowed his eyes, and he licked his lips tasting her on him. His eyes held her and he felt the blood in her veins go cold, she uncovered her mouth, 'I didn't mean to.I'm sorry! I forgot how to say, I'm really sorry!' she yipped and whined. She had accidentally given him a mating lick, that could offend him more then anything, she took a step back and then turned running. She looked back and found him gone; she then turned to slam into a very firm, hard, laughing body.  
  
"You're really stupid to think that I'd let you go.especially after trespassing and making a move on me. you're one brave, stupid, bitch." Kagome shot her head up,  
  
"You.. YOU CAN TALK?!"  
  
"Yep." He chuckled; he grabbed her shoulders and smirked, his large white fangs glinting.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango hopped up the last ledge to the cave wall; she held her breath, straightening her armor and hair, "Okay mister fox-monk, I'm coming in.!" she stepped into the cave and found no one there, there were no bones, but there was a bed and fire pit, and a long staff sitting up against the wall. "Huh?" Sango's face was comical,  
  
"Looking for someone?" Sango turned and found handsome black haired, lavender eyed monk; it was him.  
  
"Yeah! YOU!" she stood in attack position boomerang out.  
  
"Okay, my name's Miroku..." he blinked, then walked passed her to sit on his bed, "What do you need?" he looked at her. Sango blinked, she was so confused,  
  
"So you're not going to try and kill me or eat me or anything?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you're the demon Kitzune-monk Miroku who takes women and they are never seen again?" she scratched her head.  
  
"Oh, you're looking for the other side of me..Don't worry he'll be right out." Miroku shut his eyes and grabbed the staff against the wall, two ears popped out of his skull and a tail, his eyes were the same and he had little fangs. "There is that better now?" he blinked and smiled, Sango fell over.  
  
"So, are you going to try and kill me now?" she asked looking at him,  
  
"If you want me to." He blinked.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sango gave him a weird look,  
  
"Only if you want me to." He said again.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was thrown to the ground, "So, how do you want to die?" Inu Yasha asked,  
  
"Umm, well, I don't exactly want to die." Kagome blinked, "Is that an option?" she asked. The Shikon jewel hung loose around his neck, he saw her eying the jewel,  
  
"Go on.try and take it, this is what you wanted for real right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't lie."  
  
"You know for a fact I'm not lying." Kagome narrowed her eyes,  
  
"Whatever happened to respecting me?"  
  
"Whatever happened to killing me?"  
  
"I'll get on that later." He looked down at her and blinked, sniffing. "Did you fall in the mudd or something?"  
  
"So glad you noticed." she gave a bored expression. Inu Yasha smirked and leaned down, sniffing her face and neck,  
  
"Seems to me you need a lesson on dog demon body language, tell me, what does this mean?" he nipped her jaw line,  
  
"You want me to calm down?" she blinked.  
  
"Good and then what does this mean?" he brushed his lips to hers,  
  
"Be quiet?" she shuttered, dog demon was always so physical.  
  
"Good. Now tell me. if I do this----" he slid his tongue, slowly, lazily across her lips, "What does that mean?"  
  
"Mating lick?"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
Kagome felt relieved, then she stiffened, "Wait then what does it mean?"  
  
"You're offering yourself..when a female does it.." he chuckled, Kagome turned bright red,  
  
"So what if a male does it back?"  
  
"He accepts it..." his eyes were wicked.  
  
"Good thing you were just teaching me huh?" Kagome laughed nervously,  
  
"Mmmm Hmmm.." he said lazily, then he touched her collarbone. "So now that we're not practicing anymore.." he leaned up and slid his tongue across her lips, Kagome yipped and her eyes went wide, her breath hitched in her throat. "You can go back now.." he muttered getting up, "I'll be watching you.." Kagome got up shakily.  
  
"You're letting me go?"  
  
He nodded and turned, "What's your name?" he asked just before walking away,  
  
"Kagome.." Kagome blinked, he stopped and then turned quickly hopping back to her, Kagome was nearly thrown into cardiac arrest. He smirked at her expression, taking a strand of his hair; he plucked it out and handed it to her,  
  
"I believe this is for your sister.. Kagome." He took her face and brushed his lips to her face causing a blush to run from her collarbone to the roots of he hair.  
  
'You're not going to kill me?' she yipped in dog demon, he turned and barked back to her,  
  
'Do you want to die?' she shook her head, he smirked, 'then I won't, goodnight, head to the south and you village will be there...'  
  
'Um.. where's the south?' she yipped meekly, blushing a bit. Inu Yasha looked back at cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"You are the single most pathetic girl I've ever met..." His eyes grew wide and he smirked at her bashful expression. "It's that way.." Inu Yasha pointed to his right and then hopped off, Kagome nodded and made her way out of the forest, holding the strand of Inu Yasha's hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango walked out of Miroku's cave, "That was the stupidest thing I have ever done in my life..." she walked out and Miroku came up from behind her,  
  
"Didn't you need something to take back?" he asked,  
  
"Huh?" Sango blinked and tilted her head,  
  
"You did this as a dare right? Here." He handed her a ring from his staff, "Dares come my way all the time." Sango blinked and looked down at the ring,  
  
"Er.. thanks?"  
  
"I didn't say it was free." Miroku blinked, Sango cocked an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her full on the lips, groping her behind,  
  
"MFPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango punched Miroku full in the face. "YOU HENTAI!"  
  
"I get that a lot too..." Miroku sighed and smiled up at her. She huffed and kicked him hopping down the cliff and running back home, "Bye Sango." he smiled to himself holding a strand of her hair in his fingers. "Perfect." His eyes glinted a devious glint.  
  
~*~  
  
It was nearly night now, Kagome took a step out of Inu Yasha's forest and saw the whole village holding candles and praying, "SHE HAS RETURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" an old woman yelled running over to Kagome and pulling her down into a hug, the whole village hugged her.  
  
"TIS A MIRACLE!"  
  
"SHE'S ALIVE!!!"  
  
"YOU WORRIED US CHILD!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" Souta and Kohaku saw their sister and hid her bows behind their backs, "You're back! Good for you!" they smiled nervously. Kagome blinked and then walked to her house, ignoring the villagers,  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her?" a village woman asked.  
  
"God knows what the child has been through..." A man whispered back,  
  
"She probably barely escaped from the demon Inu Yasha.." the village woman muttered.  
  
"HAIL KAGOME THE SURVIVOR OF THE DEMON INU YASHA!!!!!!!!" a little girl cried out. Kagome ignored them all; she was so confused, why did he let her live? Did he just say that she was his mate? Is that legal? WHATGOING ON?! She gripped the hair in her hand and saw Sango land with Kirara. Kagome looked at her sister, she looked indignant and huffy, Sango threw a gold ring to Kagome's feet and smirked,  
  
"So did I win?" Sango cracked her neck and popped her shoulder; Kagome shook her head and placed the long silver hair strand into Sango's hand, Sango's jaw dropped.  
  
"He called me his mate." Kagome said in a dazed expression, Sango gasped and then looked to the forest, sure enough, there was two red eyes watching them, Sango turned to her sister, giving her the only comforting words she could conjure up at that exact moment.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review! 


	2. Solving the Riddle

::Scarlet Reflection::  
  
By: Virgin Rin (Hime-Chan00.... Or what not.....lol)  
  
Story So far: Sango and Kagome meet Inu Yasha and Miroku, Inu Yasha refers to Kagome as his mate and Miroku targets Sango for something VERY sneaky.......What's to come?! Read and find out dummies! ^_^  
  
Rated: R for lime-ish events  
  
Couples: Inu/Kag and Mir/San  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Solving the Riddle  
  
"SANGO TO YOUR RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome called out as the giant spider demon reared back for attack, Sango nodded and hopped up as soon as the demon lunged, Sango took her boomerang a threw it slicing the spiders front legs. Kagome watched as it slowly made its face to the ground, spouting blood from the lack of limbs. Sango gagged nearly when a wave of blood washed over her,  
  
"YUCK!!!!!!!!" she shook her head, suddenly worms flew out from the holes of the creatures limbs and headed for Souta who was attempting to bind the creature. Kohaku took his chain scythe swinging it above his head and slicing up the worms. Souta winced when the severed body parts flew at him hitting him with thick sticky goo. Kagome flinched and then saw her opening, taking her bow up she notched the arrow and pulled back the string and end.  
  
"NEE-SAN!!!!!!" Souta yelled out, his eyes wide with fear, Sango turned and flew her boomerang at the huge mate of the spider demon that crashed through the foliage. Kagome flinched and let the arrow go, the spider demon lunged at her back as its mate fell, the boomerang missed its target, Sango and her brothers watched in terror. A horrid screech and a wave of blood hit Kagome, she sputtered and turned the Spider demon's head was clear off its body! And on the back of the corpse stood her savior in red, Inu Yasha stared down at her and hopped down, Kagome held her breath her bow clenched to her chest as he looked her over. She could hear Sango and her brothers growling in the background, Inu Yasha's ear twitched hearing them and he sniffed her. Looking up at her face he saw a red flush from her collar bone to the roots of her hair, he smirked and then turned running off. Kagome's bow dropped and she blinked, assessing what just happened.  
  
"Nee-Chan!" Kohaku ran up to her, "Did that Inu Youkai just save you?!"  
  
Kagome gulped. 'He did save me......and we're so far away from his forest.......is he following me?' she pressed a hand to her racing heart and took in a deep breath. 'Just then, he was checking if I was alright......and then he, smirked at me......' she blushed just thinking about the way her mind spoke out, 'He's kinda cute......' she shook her head violently and then turned to her brother. "Yeah, I guess so, I thank him, let's go home now!"  
  
Sango and Souta stared blankly as Kohaku and Kagome walked towards Kirara, who too, was covered in blood. "Well......" Sango said aloud, "I call hot spring!"  
  
"NAH UH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Sango sat in to her neck in the small hot spring, Kagome didn't join her tonight, that struck her as weird, but she figured Kagome really didn't want to be in such a close proximity to Inu Yasha. Her mind wondered and finally she decided to think about Miroku, she didn't know how exactly or even why she wanted to think about him, but she did, he intrigued her, how can a MONK be perverted like that? Well go figure he's a Kitzune but still that was just wrong. And why did he grope her like that?! Sango took her right hand and lifted it to her face. "This is just stupid......I don't need to be thinking about a hentai like him...... He's probably off groping some other girl......" she muttered, but the more she thought about what she said, the more angry she got. "So wait! He thinks he can just grope me and leave?! I still haven't paid him back fully for that little incident!" she smirked, "YEAH! Tomorrow I go to pound him for what he did to me two days ago!" she chuckled. Taking her fist she slammed it into the water.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stood in her bloody Miko garb, staring into Inu Yasha's forest, she just had to ask him, and the less flattering she looked the better, just incase he got any ideas. She clenched her fists and stomped off into the forest, leaving her weapons behind, "Inu Yasha?" she looked around, you couldn't see the starry sky in this forest it was covered with treetops. She sighed, that just made it creepier, she shivered as a cold wind made its way passed her and scattered the leaves in her path. My god the forest felt like it was pulling her into it, she shook her head and clenched her hands to her chest and walk forward. Something scattered behind her and she threw a rock into the bush watching a bird youkai fly at her. She ducked and watched it come around aiming at her dead on, she narrowed her eyes and went into stance, the bird flew to her and Kagome held out her hands and disintegrated the bird in a white light.  
  
"You're really something else......"  
  
Kagome turned and looked up finding Inu Yasha lounging in a tree, "I have a question for you Inu Yasha!" her voice was stern, and warning, Inu Yasha scoffed,  
  
"And you really had to risk dying to come and ask me?"  
  
Kagome looked down, 'Maybe he was just bored and killed the spider for the hell of it,' her eyes narrowed, 'not likely......' she looked up. "Come down here please!"  
  
"Why don't you come up here?" he closed his eyes smirking, Kagome blinked and took her white haori off, she had on a piece of fabric, a wrap that went around her and tied in the back with a small knot, It served as an under shirt but looked like a crop top, it was considered indecent, but she was going to have a lot of trouble climbing if she didn't. Inu Yasha glanced down and watched her actually climb up the tree; he lifted an eyebrow to her once she sat herself on the branch across from him.  
  
"What? Didn't think I could do it?" she smiled sweetly, Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes and leaned back further into the branch, she was a little wobbly, but she held on.  
  
"So you're not as weak as you look, what's the question?"  
  
"Umm......Inu Yasha......Why......um...... Why did you er......" she fumbled,  
  
"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!" he yelled at her, Kagome jumped immediately loosing balance, she screamed falling back out of the tree, Inu Yasha grabbed her hand and yanked her to him. "Stupid girl, could've broke your neck!!!" he growled, Kagome's face was in his chest and she mumbled something, he moved her back. "What?"  
  
"Can we go down? Then I promise I'll ask and be out of here!" she shivered slightly feeling him growl then grasp her and hop to the ground. They stayed there for a moment then parted, "Thank you......So, why did you save me?"  
  
"Okay so far I have a memory of two savings, which one?"  
  
"With the spider......" she muttered, narrowing her eyes at his attempt to avoid the question. "I know for a fact that village was far from your forest range, so why did you come?"  
  
He flattened his ears then flipped them up again, rolling the question around in his mind, 'She probably doesn't know that I've set claim on her......stupid.' He narrowed his eyes then looked down at the girl in his arms. "Stupid......" he stuck his face in her neck and sighed, she froze,  
  
"Inu......?" fear flooded her scent, he frowned and pushed her back, 'could she be so daft? She belonged to him, he didn't know why he wanted her, he, just did......something weird told him to take her quickly......' did he have to be slow with her? That was annoying, oh well...... He stepped back, her heart was thumping wildly everywhere he touched her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah......?"  
  
"You stink, go take a bath......"  
  
"WHAT?!" she yelled and whacked him on the head, she turned on her heel and walked off. "Stupid, arrogant, idiotic, chauvinistic, pompous DOG DEMON!" she grumbled and walked off. Inu Yasha blinked touching his head,  
  
"OI KAGOME!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Stupid and idiotic are the same thing!"  
  
"URUSAI!" she huffed and ran off. Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow smirking; he picked up the bloody Miko haori and threw it over his shoulder turned on his heel and walked deeper into his forest.  
  
Kagome was enraged; she didn't even get an answer from him! Just a rude comment on her smell! WHAT A JERK! She looked down at herself and blinked, "Okay, so I am covered in putrid demon blood but that doesn't mean he had to comment on it!" she walked over to the path in the eastern part of the village that led to the women's hot springs.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango blinked hearing a stampeding sound coming down the path to the hot spring, she grabbed her boomerang that was laid to the side and stood in stance wearing only a towel. Kagome then burst through the bushes in an angry growl and stopped to remove her clothes, Sango blinked and put her boomerang down. "What happened to you?" she questioned as her sister slipped into the springs and scrubbed herself furiously, "Where's your Haori?"  
  
"THAT JERK!!! SAYING I STINK! PISH! I SMELL BETTER THEN HIM ANY DAY!!!!"  
  
"Him........?" Sango's eyes darkened and her voice was flat, "You don't mean Inu Yasha do you?"  
  
Kagome froze, no sounds came from her, only the quiet water ripples. Sango frowned,  
  
"I'm telling dad." Sango said immediately, Kagome jumped,  
  
"NO! SANGO! Don't tell him! Please!" she begged, pouting the best she could.  
  
"I won't, if you stop seeing that demon......" Sango narrowed her eyes, she knew Inu Yasha had badass written all over him from the moment she heard about him. Kagome couldn't fall for such a guy, a YOUKAI even,  
  
"I-I will!" Kagome stuttered, her father was SCARY with demons, she shivered to even think about Sango telling her dad she'd met with Inu Yasha on more then one occasion, neither times did it involve self defense.  
  
"Good, now I'll set up your futon for you, take your bath......" Sango glanced at her and walked off to the large head home at the north of the village, she was now of course wrapped in her sleeping kimono.  
  
Kagome pouted as soon as her sister was gone, "It's not like I wanted to see him........." she paused and leaned her head back, "......much......"  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha took the now clean haori out of the water and hung it up, "Hmph, stupid bitch can't even remember to grab her clothes......" he grinned up at his handy work and the frowned, taking the cloth in between his fingers his nose scrunched up, "This thin fabric won't protect her from anything......" he then took a piece of his red fire rat's fur and felt it, it was the same in texture and thickness, and she did need protection that the Miko garb did not offer. A plan slowly formed in his mind, he smirked and then set off to work throwing the dried white Miko garb into the fire that blazed behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
It was well into morning now, Kagome stretched and gave a jaw breaking yawn before rubbing her eyes of the sleep. Looking to the futon next to her, she found Sango gone, "Where did she go?" she blinked and heard voices outside. Walking over to the shoji she slid open the door and looked down the hall finding her brothers, "Souta, Kohaku, where did Sango go?"  
  
"She and Kirara headed off to those mountains! She said she was going to patrol......" Souta pointed to the south, Kagome narrowed her eyes; 'Those are Miroku's mountains' she thought bitterly and then nodded,  
  
"How long ago?" she blinked.  
  
"About 20 minutes ago." Kohaku replied.  
  
"That's the way she's going to play huh?" Kagome smirked, Kohaku and Souta blinked,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm going to go join Sango on her 'Patrol' ok?" Kagome's eyes flashed and evil grin befell her usually peaceful and happy features.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango blinked feeling an evil aura come about her as she climbed the mountain, jaki? "Oh well......" she blinked and climbed up the crumbling wall of the mountain. She was near the top, only a little further; it would be A LOT easier if Kirara could of made it through the barrier. She reached out and grabbed a ledge pulling herself up, she sighed and turned looking out at what she had already climbed, turning around to face the mountain again she failed to notice that the ledge was slowly breaking under her feet.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Miroku blinked down at her from 4 feet up, Sango growled,  
  
"I have a bone to pick with you Miroku!"  
  
"Really now?" he smiled. Sango growled and then cried out as the ledge crumbled beneath her, Miroku used his staff and caught her underneath her shoulder armor and hauled her up. Sango blinked as her feet touched the ground, "I swear, you and your family always seem to be in some kind of peril one way or another." he sighed closing his eyes. But the moment they did Sango punched him right across the cheek; he blinked in surprise and stumbled, but quickly regained his posture. "And what pray tell, was THAT for?" he mumbled, Sango opened her mouth and then closed it, her thoughts disappeared, and now she was feelings pretty bad for doing it.  
  
"Well you......the day before......"  
  
"I groped you?" he finished for her.  
  
"Y-...YEAH!" she thought for a minute and then her anger was renewed, "YOU PERVERT!"  
  
"But did you not punish me for that already?"  
  
"Well, y-you disserved another swing for it!"  
  
"Alright." He blinked, Sango felt uncomfortable, "Would you like some tea?" he smiled walking into his cave, Sango fidgeted then followed him into his cave.  
  
Kagome watched in horror, she punched him, and now she's following him into his CAVE?! Sango was doing WAY worse things if what she saw was what she thought it was! "Oooooooooo..........Now I got dirt on her." She smirked and hopped down the mountain, heading back for her daily exercises.  
  
~*~  
  
It took Kagome a while before getting back to her village, for lack of Kirara, but she made it none the less, she put on her Miko garb then looked around for the matching Haori. 'Wait a minute......' she gasped and covered her mouth looking off at the forest, "......Inu Yasha......" she blinked, then stopped and looked through her closet, all she had was her white kimono she wore when she was 12, it went to her knees then, but, it wouldn't do her good now, and her father didn't stop off to buy her another. She sighed and slipped it on, IT SHOWED HER BUTT! She looked around and found yukata pants that stopped at her knees, okay, this'll do. She slid them on creating a new and cute outfit, her yukata pants were red so it was, a new generation Miko outfit, it would work. Kagome brushed her hair out and grabbed her bow running out to the archery ranges outside the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome head for the archery ranges and simply followed her, sliding a white fabric into his Haori.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome smiled and stretched her arms out cracking her neck, "Ok, time to practice!" she shivered with glee as a cool wind came over her, the ground was cool and the sun was behind the trees, making the ranges a beautiful place. The sounds of the wild filled her ears as she shot her first arrow it hit target as usual and she pulled another arrow from behind her and shot the target again using an angle.  
  
A gust of wind blew behind her causing her to whirl around and drop, unceremoniously to her bottom, she growled and aimed but then found her arrow pointed at Inu Yasha's nose. "What do you want?" she blinked, her anger nearly forgotten the moment she saw him, she brought her bow down.  
  
"You left your damn Haori in my forest, it wreaks take it back!" he threw the haori towards her and it hit her in the chest, she blinked, 'what's his problem?' she thought and then stood up.  
  
"HEY! What's your problem!? The first day I met you, you were all over me, the 2nd time I saw you, you insulted me, and now you're being unbelievable rude! What you call me a mate and then realize something?!" she yelled out at him, Inu Yasha blinked at her outburst. He grunted and turned, "DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME! ANSWER ME!" she yelled. He started to walk off and she ran up to him tackling him from behind, she was immediately rolled onto her back and pinned by him, 'Oh big deal, fast reflexes!' she barked out at him in youkai tongue.  
  
'So what are you trying to tell me bitch? Cause demanding me to do anything will get you absolutely fucking nowhere!' he smirked, 'and getting violent with me will only serve to your disadvantage......' he growled out.  
  
'I'm confused! Wh-Why?! Why are you watching me?! Why did you call me your......' she paused and took in a breath, she was flustered with all this confusion building around her.  
  
'......Mate?' he finished her sentence, she nodded, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, 'I stuck a mark to you the moment I saw you......'  
  
"Why?" she finally asked,  
  
"Because you're strong, beautiful and have a feisty attitude when you're all riled up, like now......I find that completely irresistible......" he muttered, "You're eyes are blazing with indignation, and your body is pressed to mine." He growled out, it was barely comprehendible, but Kagome's heart rate spiked no less, the growl and look in his eyes made her breath hard to keep steady. Inu Yasha's eyes opened and he smirked, "Does that answer your question bitch?"  
  
She nodded and gulped, he was, pressed against her more then she thought, man, he was so strong compared to her, his form engulfed her. She then closed her eyes and allowed herself a moment to calm herself, but, not without focusing on every body part he laid on, a slow warmth sinking into her. Inu Yasha growled and took her chin watching her eyes snap open in shock, he placed his mouth on hers and pressed again her soft lips.  
  
Kagome gasped allowing him to slide his tongue in and taste her, her hands gripped the fabric on his upper arms, and she responded timidly, running her tongue slowly against his, he sunk into her, flattening her more so. She made a high pitched mewl and his eyes flashed darkly, his hand slid from her face to her collarbone and passed resting it over her breast before squeezing it, she yelped and pulled away. That was a little too far, the kissing was good, but she was a little jumpy about that, he growled softly and nuzzled her cheek, nipping it lightly. Kagome watched him slowly pushed himself up balancing himself of his forearms, "Inu......?" she blinked, she looked up at him and blushed at the expression he gave her, it was one of longing and lust.  
  
"You're scared still aren't you......?"  
  
"Of you?" she asked, he nodded, she cocked her eyebrow and scoffed, "RIIIGHT......Me being afraid of you, don't let your ego get the better of you!" she giggled at his playful expression. She blinked and narrowed her eyes in confusion at the glimpse of gold in his eyes, only gold, but the moment he blinked they were gone.  
  
"Odd." She muttered,  
  
"What?" he growled, she shook her head lightly and blew it off.  
  
"I just thought I saw gold in your eyes......but I'm just----" Inu Yasha jumped to his feet and rubbed his eyes, "—Wh-what? All I said is that I thought they looked gold!" she blinked; he was rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. The Shikon Jewel's light around his neck wavered its dark purple aura almost becoming a light pink.  
  
"Nothing, I have to go......" he paused and grabbing her face kissing her briefly before running off, "TRY ON YOUR MIKO GARB!" he ran off into the forest,  
  
"What on earth?" Kagome blinked.  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEW!  
  
**********So far through the story: Things have heated up with Inu Yasha and Kagome, and Sango and Miroku are doing something......but just what is it? WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!! Oh and, what's up with Inu Yasha's eyes, gold......? HUH?!********** 


	3. Unexpected Visit

::Scarlet Reflection::  
  
By: Virgin Rin (Hime-Chan00.... Or what not.....lol)  
  
Story So far: So far through the story: Things have heated up with Inu Yasha and Kagome, and Sango and Miroku are doing something......but just what is it? WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!! Oh and, what's up with Inu Yasha's eyes, gold......? HUH?!  
  
Rated: R for lime-ish events  
  
Couples: Inu/Kag and Mir/San  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Unexpected Visit  
  
Sango stared down at the teacup in her hands, swirling it around a little to see if anything was placed in it, or mixed in. "You know, you've been checking your tea for 15 minutes, what, don't trust me?" Miroku gave a grin.  
  
"I don't trust you as far as I can throw you!" Sango yelled then paused, Miroku smirked,  
  
"If THAT'S the case you should be able to drink tea from me and much more."  
  
"Funny." She scrunched her nose. "W-wait! Are you calling me some bulky brawny chick?!" she glanced at him,  
  
"No." he said, "You're quite beautiful and more lean and hard then you are bulky, and you are a tomboy but, you look very feminine." He tilted his head, "Yep, definitely a keeper!" he smiled. Sango blushed and looked away using her curtain of long black hair in a ponytail to cover her face; Miroku stood and touched the top of her head. Sango jumped in reaction and turned to him,  
  
"W-what are you doing?!" she sat back, he smiled gently and reached out to her hair band,  
  
"I want to see you with your hair out......" he took it out and Sango's hair flowed passed her shoulders cascading down her back, "Very beautiful......Can I braid it?" his smile looked genuine but the thing that Sango was most worried about was that she wanted him to braid it, she liked it when people played with her hair. She thought a minute shifting her eyes before she sighed and nodded, Miroku smiled and situated himself behind her slowly taking her hair and parting it, it was so silky and soft under his fingertips. It slid passed his wrists to pool in his lap. It smelled nice too, it was a calming scent, like lavender or roses, and Miroku took in a deep breath and began to braid her hair.  
  
When Miroku was at the top of her hair Sango sighed and resisted the urge to sit back while he lightly ran his fingers through her hair. He felt her waver and he smiled, "You can lean back awhile." He smiled pulling her to him, Sango froze, and her eyes snapped open. 'WHAT AM I DOING?! OH HELL! HOW DO I GET MYSELF IN THESE SITUATIONS?!' she mentally screamed at herself as she gave into the sensations, he was so warm.  
  
Miroku finished braiding and then wrapped his arms around her, Sango gasped and clenched her fists, he looked down at them and picked one up kissing it gently. He then moved his head and kissed her on the temple, Sango jumped up blushing furiously, "I-I g-got to go!" she grabbed her boomerang and ran to the cave entrance, Miroku sighed half-heatedly and smiled gently, "Thank you......for earlier......." She muttered before running down to where Kirara was outside the barrier.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha ran through the woods, hopping over trees and bushes until he reached a rock bound cave, it was his cave, and down the path form his favorite tree, he stood at the entrance and gave a frustrated sigh. "Why is it starting NOW?!" Inu Yasha reached out to the Jewel around his neck and flinched as it burned his hand; he looked down in his palm and sighed. "Kikyo! Why did you do this to me?!" he growled lowly, "What did I do to disserve this curse!" he attempted to pull off the jewel and then yelped when scorched again. Inu Yasha thought back to when he met Kagome, "I-I wanted her, to take this......But then, I don't think she disserves this pain......" he walked into the cave and sat down on the nest. The jewel, sure he had wanted it, the power, to be full-demon......After all, he was a hanyou, but now, he didn't even know what he was anymore, not hanyou, not demon. Inu Yasha closed his scarlet eyes and thought back to that day......  
  
~Flash back~ (DooOOOOOdooooOOOOOdooooodOOOOO!!!!!!! Oh erm, sorry 'bout that....... ^_^)  
  
Kikyo stood at the front of his cave, glaring at him, "INU YASHA!" she yelled, "TELL ME! Who IS she?! Is she really better then me?!" she yelled, Inu Yasha growled, his gold eyes fixed on her.  
  
"Kikyo, there is no her, I just......can't love you......I'm sorry......" he muttered his ears drooping, she looked at him, a hurt expression crossed her face before angry tears welled in her eyes. She held out the Shikon Jewel,  
  
"TAKE IT! This is why you tricked me right?! You tricked me into......loving you..... TAKE IT! PLEASE I CAN'T STAND IT INU YASHA! TAKE IT! Take it......" she cried, "Take it and love me......I'll give you everything......" she muttered, Inu Yasha stood still his eyes softened.  
  
"Kikyo, you're a great friend and I thank you for actually showing kindness but...... I can't love you......" he walked over and embraced her, "I'm sorry......I don't disserve your love, I don't disserve anyone's love......" he muttered, Kikyo pushed him back. She strung her bow and arrow and looked around,  
  
"Where is she Inu Yasha?! Where's your little bitch?!"  
  
"THERE IS NO LITTLE BITCH!"  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!!!!!" she screamed, the tears making a salty path down her cheeks, "YOU MADE ME LOVE YOU!!!! YOU DAMN HANYOU!!!! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME CARE!!!!! I ACHE THINKING ABOUT YOU!!!! WHY?!!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!!!! WHY!!!!" her anger was then again replaced with sadness, "Why did you make me love you......?"  
  
"Kikyo, I didn't......" Inu Yasha clenched his fists, "I-I can't love you......" he turned, Kikyo dropped the jewel to the ground and fell to her knees, she sobbed uncontrollably, she hurt, so bad, she didn't know what it was, why couldn't he love her? Why couldn't he fill her heart?  
  
"Fine then......" Kikyo grasped the jewel, "Hanyou, you broke my heart for the jewel......" a dark aura surround it, the beads it was held on moaned rubbing together under Kikyo's harsh grasp. Inu Yasha turned and saw Kikyo drop to the ground, dead.  
  
"KIKYO!" Inu Yasha picked her up, the jewel then shot from her hand to around Inu Yasha's neck, "AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it stuck and his eyes filled with scarlet, his gold replaced with turquoise, fangs elongating, he growled and snarled viciously feeling a burning on his cheeks, he ran outside to the stream and stared down at his reflection, he was a monster. He ran back to his cave and held Kikyo in his arms taking her to the edge of the forest as words rang through his head.  
  
'If you cannot love me, no one can love you......you're a monster......' Kikyo's words rang in his mind and he laid her cold body at the edge of his forest facing the village. He put his head down and walked off into the forest.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Inu Yasha growled, "I didn't do anything wrong! SHE CURSED ME FOR NOT LOVING HER!!!!!" he growled viciously his claws itching. He looked down and found his claws shorter, "Great the only thing bad about it now, Kagome might find out, and then be freaked out." He growled to himself once again, "I wonder how the Haori fit her?" A slow smirk crossed his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror; "Wow!" it was a little tight on her chest, a little longer and cuter then before. Thought the part where the sleeve had cuts in them to show the under kimono, it was instead laced with, long sliver hair, Kagome blushed, "Oh my god, that better not be his! How did he fix it up so well! It feels soft and new!" she blinked and touched it, "Wow. Do I even need to wear pants when I have this? It covers enough!" she smiled and pranced around in it around her room. "This is so warm!" she hugged herself and sighed, "Inu Yasha!"  
  
"What about Inu Yasha.............?" Sango's flat angry voice was heard,  
  
"--Is a jerk.........." Kagome finished, "That I haven't seen........since you told me...........not to..........." Kagome said slowly, trying to get a good reaction out of Sango. Sango glared, "HEY DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!! YOU VISITED MIROKU!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
Sango froze; her eyes were wide, "N-Nothing happened!"  
  
"Oh so you admit you met with him!?" Kagome smirked valiantly,  
  
"Yes! But it was just to punch him for groping me--" Sango stopped and gulped, Kagome's eyes flashed darkly,  
  
"......Grope you?" It was now her turn to have a flat voice.  
  
"It's-not-what-you-think!" Sango shook her head; Kagome narrowed her eyes,  
  
"Now that I know you did something, I think that in order for me not to tell and for you not to tell we can both visit Inu Yasha and Miroku as we please, deal?" Kagome asked. Sango gulped and watched Kagome hold out her hand in a shake, she nodded and shook her hand. "Ok now I have to go talk to Inu-kun......" Kagome walked passed her sister.  
  
"INU-KUN!?" Sango yelled,  
  
"Oh I-ah, didn't mean to say that......" Kagome blushed.  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!  
  
"YOUKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a villager screamed. Sango and Kagome looked at each other, their weapons already in hand, they ran off towards the battle, Kagome forgetting her shoes and cursing when she stepped on a rock from outside.  
  
Sango attacked the huge monkey demon from the front; it jumped high and landed above the trees in Inu Yasha's forest. Kagome took her arrow and growled, "LEAVE INU YASHA'S FOREST ALONE!" she shot an arrow taking the demon right in-between the eyes. Kagome turned and found the whole village staring at her, "What?" she blinked, they whispered and Sango pulled her to the side,  
  
"Why did you say that?!" she whispered scornfully.  
  
"I-I......I'm sorry......" she blinked towards the villagers, suddenly another monkey youkai jumped out and attacked Sango and Kagome,  
  
"AHH!" Kagome and Sango screamed falling to the ground, Souta and Kohaku were getting the villagers out; their dad attacked the monkey from behind, getting slammed down by the monkey's fist. He was unconscious, "OTO-SAN!!!!" they both cried out, and Sango pushed herself up and cried out finding a large sharp branch in her side.  
  
"MIKO!" the monkey youkai pointed to Kagome, "You wear the fur of my friend! I WILL KILL YOU!" he roared and lashed out, Kagome grabbed Sango and ran out of the way. Placing Sango down she went to reach for her arrows and found them on the ground in front of the monkey youkai. She gasped and ran to the side to steer the youkai away from her sister, Sango yelled out before she felt a soft hand to her cheek, she looked up and saw Miroku before she blacked out.  
  
Kagome rolled grabbing the arrows notching them and then fired an arrow before the monkey had time to attack. She turned around to assist her sister and found her gone, "Sango?!" she looked around and found her father slowly getting up. "DAD! WHERE'S SANGO!?" she cried out, her father shook his head, Souta and Kohaku ran up,  
  
"All the villagers are safe."  
  
"Did you grab Sango?!" Kagome grabbed Kohaku by the shoulders; he shook his head,  
  
"Where is Sango?"  
  
"I. Don't. Know." Kagome said. She looked around, and saw nothing that would hint that her sister had been dragged off, or that she got up.  
  
"Kagome, go form a search party......" her father stood and walked her brother's back.  
  
Kagome stood there, "Sango......Where did you go?" she looked off towards Miroku's mountains, no......she......couldn't have...... she shook her head, "Sango was injured and couldn't of walked there, Miroku doesn't even come down from that mountain......" Kirara ran over and stood by Kagome, nudging her. She looked down and petted her, Kirara was calming her, rubbing her head against Kagome's hip. Kagome looked around and then thought, "Inu Yasha, he could help me, he would wouldn't he......? Though, he did run off......" Kagome looked off to the forest.  
  
She patted Kirara's head and ran off to Inu Yasha's forest.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha gripped his head, something was up with his senses, everything seemed dulled out, he looked down he was still demon, what was going on? He could barely hear, suddenly cries came out and engulfed his ears.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome. It was Kagome, she was coming, he shook his head and blocked out the strange feeling, 'what's wrong with me?' he muttered, taking kneel by the river he looked down and stared in horror, he had long claws, no tattoos, black hair and white ears. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he blinked and saw gold eyes, "Oh fuck. The new moon." Inu Yasha looked at the darkened sky.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome ran out and found someone kneeling by a river, he had long black hair, and strangely enough the same white ears and red outfit as Inu Yasha, "Umm...Inu Yasha?" she watched as the boy turned around, he looked away as soon as fear passed over her face, "W-what?!" she back up. Inu Yasha ran over to her,  
  
"Kagome! It's me Inu Yasha, I-I can explain!" he yelled out, he gripped her arms, then something happened, the Jewel glowed and Inu Yasha's hair went white, he's eyes remained gold but his claws shrunk from their full demon length. Kagome blinked,  
  
"Inu Yasha......? What happened to you?" she asked, Inu Yasha gulped, it was now or never,  
  
"This is how, I'm supposed to look......"  
  
"I'm so confused......" she whispered, his senses were better, the jewel was a bright pink and nearly purified all in Kagome's presence, Inu Yasha looked down,  
  
"You're purifying the jewel aren't you?" he blinked. Maybe she could help him. "Kagome c---"  
  
"Inu Yasha! My Sister! She's Missing!" Kagome cried, those tears horrified him; he crushed her to him.  
  
"Is that why you came?" he asked softly, his demon form was more aggressive then his original form.  
  
"Yes.......I was fighting this monkey demon, and he attacked me and Sango, but Sango got hurt and when I killed the demon, she was gone! Please, you have to help me find her!" she begged, clenching his robes and sniffling.  
  
"Shhh......It's okay Kagome......I'll help......"  
  
Her crying stopped and she finally looked up, "Are you hanyou?" she asked, Inu Yasha nodded,  
  
"Umm......Well, I'll explain later why I'm all out of whack, but for now bitch we got to find your sister." He smirked, Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango opened her eyes, everything was so, blurry, she could barely make anything out except that purple and black blob sitting next to her, stroking her hair. She blinked a couple times to try and clear her vision, after a few blinks her vision finally improved. Miroku came into focus; he looked worried but stern while comforting her. "You're going to get yourself killed one of these days Sango." He sighed, Sango tilted her head and then tried to sit up, she yelped and fell back wincing in pain.  
  
"You used the stingy herb didn't you?" she whispered, Miroku smiled and nodded. "I hate the stingy kind..." she sighed, taking in a deep breath and tried to gather herself up for another attempt at moving.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't be moving." Miroku casually remarked after Sango's fifth failed attempt to move, "I had hoped I didn't need to tell you that." He raised his eyebrow at her glare.  
  
"Oh didn't you know? Us demon exterminator/Mikos are very stubborn..." she smirked with a pained expression crossing her features. Miroku smirked back and leaned into his cave wall,  
  
"Well that goes with out saying." He closed his eyes, "You're going to be here for a while......I told this to your cat demon, quite a nice fellow......" he opened one eye and found Sango asleep. "Not that you cared......" he leaned over and brushed his hand across her forehead, then he sighed and leaned against his cave wall, "Don't worry Sango, I'll protect you......" he smiled closing his eyes once again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Get on your back?!" Kagome blushed, "Umm......Is that really the best thing?" she looked to both her sides, her fists clenched up by her face. Inu Yasha cocked an eyebrow and smirked,  
  
"What, you think I'd take that as a chance to do something wicked to you?"  
  
"Would you?" Kagome narrowed her eyes, Inu Yasha feigned a hurt expression, she was always so fun to argue with, and she looked so cute pouting like that. "What?"  
  
"You don't trust me?" he pouted, Kagome shook her head laughing,  
  
"Aww......Did I hurt your feelings?" she made a baby face, "Seriously, we have to find my sister, and the more you sniff her out, the closer we seem to get to Miroku's cave." She sighed, "He must of took her when I wasn't looking......"  
  
"You think he would hurt her? Or take advantage of her?" Inu Yasha looked back at Kagome, Kagome's expression fell,  
  
"I-I don't really know......Come on let's go!" she ran passed him, Inu Yasha blinked then ran over to her side lifting her onto his back, "EEP!" she gripped his shoulders, "INU YASHA!" she huffed.  
  
"Come on this ways much faster!" Inu Yasha looked back and then proceeded to hop up Miroku's mountain until...... ZAP!  
  
Inu Yasha yelped and landed on his feet, "Barrier." He pointed out; Kagome smirked,  
  
"It's a barrier that only let's girls in!" she walked over and then was zapped herself, Inu Yasha mimicked her voice,  
  
"It's a barrier that only let's GIRLS in......" he smirked as she glared at him.  
  
"I don't get what's wrong with it! It let me in before......" Kagome rubbed her stung hand, Inu Yasha took her hand and stroked it absently, and she blushed,  
  
"Well, are Miroku and Sango, you know......like THAT?"  
  
"How would I know?!" Kagome glared and looked away, "She didn't really tell me, but she seems to like him......."  
  
"Then he must be taking care of her," Inu Yasha looked up at the small light coming from the cave.  
  
"I can't just leave her there with him......"  
  
"Well, it seems like there's nothing you can really do. Come on, I'll take you home......" Inu Yasha crouched and waited for Kagome to climb aboard him.  
  
"Ah, dog demon, the only way to travel......" Kagome laughed and slowly slid on his back, Inu Yasha lifted her letting his claws feel the back of her thighs,  
  
"Ah, letting Kagome ride my back, the only way to grope her freely......" he laughed as she hit him in the back.  
  
"You know, you still have to tell me what's up with you and your body changes......" she buried her face in the back of his neck letting out a sigh,  
  
"I will." He muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat in awe after hearing Inu Yasha's story, they were sitting in his cave, "So, when I'm around you now, the jewel purifies?"  
  
"It seems that way......"  
  
"You know, you seem a lot different, then when you're youkai......" she smiled, "You're more......"  
  
"Violent?"  
  
"Frisky!" Kagome smiled, Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes and smirked,  
  
"I can still be frisky......" his voice dropped an octave and Kagome blushed not letting her eyes meet his. He smiled and leaned over nuzzling her, Kagome sucked in a quick breath of air and felt her heart thudding in her chest, and Inu Yasha chuckled giving her a soft look.  
  
"So, why didn't you turn hanyou the first time I met you?" Kagome asked,  
  
"I think it was more a fact that the jewel needed to slowly recognize the presence of a Miko before it fully purified......" he muttered.  
  
"You know a lot about it......Don't you?"  
  
"I had to, I wanted it off, so I learned everything I could about it......" he sighed and looked down at the jewel itself. Kagome blinked then looked down into her lap,  
  
"Inu Yasha, if you don't mind me asking, how come you didn't love Kikyo......?" she muttered, Inu Yasha sighed and looked away.  
  
"I am a hanyou, Kagome, hanyou's don't disserve love, they are a lower class, she didn't need me, I could see that, she was, a pure powerful Miko, I didn't want to taint her high status......"  
  
"But that's not right, hanyou's disserve love, and that's no reason not to love her......" Kagome mumbled. Inu Yasha smiled softly and then took her hand holding it to his cheek,  
  
"Kagome, you know that feeling you get when you see someone for the first time and you feel this flutter in your stomach and everything seems to go a lot slowly when you look at them?" he asked, staring into her eyes, Kagome nodded. "I didn't feel that for Kikyo......I just was waiting really, I don't hate Kikyo for what she did to me......I just, wished she could've of understood my feelings then......" he looked down.  
  
"You're feelings have changed?"  
  
"Yes, then I really, didn't belong anywhere, everyone tried to kill me, and Kikyo spared my life when I went for the jewel, every time she did, I didn't understand her, she actually asked me, to become human......But I told her I didn't want it......It's really confusing to explain, but I always thought of her as a good friend, someone to talk to really." He paused. "Then she cursed me, when I told her, that, I couldn't love her like that......I didn't disserve her."  
  
"You keep on saying that, you do disserve love!" Kagome huffed and pouted,  
  
"I realized that......" he smiled, "When I......met you, and I got that fluttery feeling......I don't know what you did you just, talked to me, understood me, showed respect to me... Then of course you unintentionally hit on me!" he chuckled and tapped a claw to his lips remembering that.  
  
"I kinda got mixed up with cat and dog demon......I was trying to say I'm really sorry in dog demon......" Kagome laughed recalling that, 'Inu Yasha, is acting so sweet now......But I feel so sorry for Kikyo, she might not have known but, Inu Yasha did love her, just not as a spouse......' she smiled and then felt fangs on her shoulder. "What are you doing?" she blinked at Inu Yasha's head of silver hair, resisting the urge to pet his ears.  
  
"I'm trying to teach you how to say your sorry......" he smiled against her skin, pulling her Haori to the side a little he pressed his fangs on her then licked her there lightly.  
  
"That kinda felt weird......"  
  
"Dog demon is very physical," he pulled his head back and then smiled at her, Kagome looked to her shoulder,  
  
"Strange, that looks like a temporary claim, then a way of saying sorry......" Kagome thought out loud.  
  
"That's because it is......" Inu Yasha smiled, "To say sorry you bow your head and whine......No touching required......"  
  
"So you......" she blushed, she pulled up her haori and coughed.  
  
"You're still so shy around me......" he smirked,  
  
"I've just, never, been through things like this Inu Yasha, I don't know how to do things like that......" she blushed,  
  
"Then we'll learn together......" he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He sighed and then sat back on his heels, Kagome couldn't take it, there was this overbearing urge growing inside her to grab him and well, rock his world, 'Damn hormones' she thought coldly. Inu Yasha seemed to be waiting for something too, she then took in a deep breath and thought of all the reasons why she couldn't kiss him, but then found more reasons to kiss him for. She just brushed it all aside then, her mind set, Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha by the front of the robes and slid her tongue across his lips and leaned into him.  
  
Inu Yasha lowered his eyelids, then smirked, 'You're already mine Kagome, no need to offer yourself again......' he barked out, she smiled and stared up at him,  
  
'Then act like it......' she yipped closing her eyes. Inu Yasha smirked and crushed his lips to hers parting them instantly, he ran his tongue against hers hotly and laid her down on her back, she squeaked feeling him nudge her legs apart and lay in-between them.  
  
"Shh......" he said against her lips, "I won't do anything you don't like......"  
  
"I know, I trust you Inu Yasha......" she whispered then brought her knees up bringing a groan from Inu Yasha's mouth as they continued their passionate kissing. Kagome shivered feeling Inu Yasha's mouth on her neck, licking her, she then lowered her eyelids and gave a shuddering sigh when his hand made its way from her cheek down to her breast.  
  
"Kagome......" Inu Yasha looked up, feeling her slightly tense at the intimate position, and she just smiled sweetly and took his other hand, kissing each of his fingertips. He paused and smiled at the sweet innocent gesture and then took his hand away, she looked confused for a moment but then giggled when he brushed his claw tips across her collarbone hitting a ticklish area. 'You're so......' he started, he really didn't know what to say, could you actually sum her up in one word? That wouldn't be fair, he had to think of something honest and something she couldn't deny.  
  
"I'm so......?" she giggled pressing on the statement, Inu Yasha blinked and then opened his mouth,  
  
"You're so......" he then smirked, "Mine." She rolled her eyes then smiled sweetly looking away,  
  
"What, a way with words......" she threw her arm up dramatically pretending to faint, "Ooooh! So romantic......" she sighed dreamily.  
  
"Damn straight." He narrowed his eyes; she looked back,  
  
"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you isn't it?" she cocked an eyebrow, and then giggled again when he growled in reply. "I'm kidding......" she sighed happily leaning up and kissing him, he watched her eyelids close and let his slid half closed,  
  
"Kagome......" he said again against her lips. She 'mmed' against his lips in reply and slid her hands in his hair.  
  
"I would suggest getting your hands off her you dirty demon......" a low male voice threatened, Inu Yasha shot up and growled at the invader. Kagome looked up and felt the blood in her veins run cold,  
  
"......Daddy?" she asked in a shaky whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
God I love making turmoil. Anyway. Review! 


	4. Goodbye to you

::Scarlet Reflection::  
  
By: Virgin Rin (Hime-Chan00.... Or what not.....lol)  
  
Story So far: Sango's held up at Miroku's cave healing from her monkey youkai encounter and no one but Kagome and Inu Yasha know where she is. Inu Yasha finally gets Kagome out of her shy nature to share a moment; only the moment turns brief when Kagome's father comes in to catch the two! This spells much trouble!  
  
Rated: R for lime-ish events  
  
Couples: Inu/Kag and Mir/San  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4;  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked from her enraged father to her protective hanyou, "KAGOME! What are you doing here, with......This beast!?" he father took out his large mace and went into stance.  
  
"Dad I--"  
  
"Enough!" her father ran at Inu Yasha bringing the mace down at him, Inu Yasha dodged and looked to Kagome's frightened face, this was bad, her father was the village leader, along with Lady Kaede. Kagome ran to her father grabbing the mace at the handle,  
  
"STOP IT!!! DAD! STOP!!!" she put all her weight into it, her father paused giving his daughter a hard look.  
  
"How dare you protect him......" he narrowed his eyes then a sad expression filled his face, "This monster could kill you and you side with him over your own flesh and blood?" Kagome looked hurt but she still held on.  
  
"Father Inu Yasha wouldn't hurt me, or anyone, please, stop this!"  
  
"I'm so......disappointed in you Kagome......" he closed his eyes then wrenched his daughter's hand away throwing her to the ground, Kagome yelped hitting the ground hard. Inu Yasha growled grabbing Kagome's father's neck, his eyes bleeding red as he held him there.  
  
"How DARE you hurt her?!" Inu Yasha growled low, Kagome gasped and got up holding Inu Yasha's wrist,  
  
"Inu......Please let him go, he didn't mean it!" she begged letting go of his wrist and hugged him from behind, "He's my father Inu, he wouldn't hurt me intentionally......" she let tears from her eyes finally fall. Inu Yasha immediately dropped her Father and turned hugging her.  
  
'Shhhh......Don't cry......Please don't cry!' he stroked her hair and calmed her slowly, kissing her forehead and temples, Kagome sighed finally calming and wrapped her arms around him. Kagome lifted her head from his shoulder and found her father bringing down his mace; it cracked over Inu Yasha's head making him pass out blood flowed slowly down his head soaking into his white hair.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!! DAD NO!!!!!!!" she cried holding Inu Yasha to her, "Baby, wake up, Inu?" she shook him a little; she was then yanked up and pulled from the cave. "Inu Yasha!! INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!" she cried out trying to pull away from her father,  
  
"Stop it Kagome!"  
  
"NO!!! INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, it echoed throughout the forest but was drowned out instantly when the thunder roared, a big storm was coming and everything was crashing down.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku looked out at the storm while Sango dried her hair from bathing in the hot spring near his cave, the only thing left of her wound was a small scar at her side. "It's going to be a big storm."  
  
"I should probably leave then......" Sango said quietly, Miroku smiled sadly and walked over,  
  
"I would like it Sango if you visited me......"  
  
"I......I will...... I'm still kinda amazed that it only took a few hours to heal me......" she smiled shyly, "Thank you for taking care of me, you're really something with those herbs of yours......" she twiddled her fingers, "Everyone's probably really worried......I should go......" she grabbed her boomerang and then froze when Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll walk you there......" he chuckled, she nodded and blushed slightly as the two made there way back.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was thrown in her room, "Just stay in there, I'm so angry with you! I can't bear to look at you! You left to be off with that demon when your sister was out and probably dead! Do you even care?! Your sister could be being ripped into little pieces and screaming in pain, and it would be YOUR fault!" he yelled, Souta gasped from down the hall and her father sighed going to go comfort Souta who was probably scared to death for his sister's welfare.  
  
Kagome sat down on her bed, looking out into the storm that was slowly engulfing their village, she tried to open the shoji and found herself locked in, "H-hey! Let me out! DAD!!" she growled, she could always break it, but her dad would get her for that. She grabbed her sleeping futon and arranged it to her liking, she was grabbing something to stuff her bed with when she heard her father's outraged yell.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango walked with Miroku out into the grove that was just before her village, she turned and shyly smiled at Miroku, "I really can't thank you enough..." she looked down and twiddled her fingers. Miroku took her hands and kissed her on the knuckles, Sango blushed furiously and blinked, her heart rate going wild, "Mi-Miroku!" she gasped. Miroku brought his head up and kissed her on the lips, Sango gasped and then leaned into him, 'Shoot, if Kagome can have a demon boyfriend, why can't I?' she sighed and smiled.  
  
"SANGO!"  
  
"Nee-Chan!"  
  
Sango froze looking to her father and Souta, "That's why......" she whispered aloud regretting everything with the look on her father's face. Souta's eyes were as wide as saucers; her father clenched his fists,  
  
"Not you too." He gritted his teeth, here she was, his last taint- free daughter, standing in the rain kissing a Kitzune. What was the world coming to? "Sango go home......"  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO HOME SANGO NOW!" he yelled, Sango gave one last look back at Miroku and ran off,  
  
"I'm so sorry Miroku......" she put her head down.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome heard Sango run in unlocking the door and shutting it behind her. She turned to her sister and found tears in her eyes, "Sango?" Kagome had those same tears in her eyes; Sango nodded and ran over to her sister hugging her. Kagome and Sango held each other crying,  
  
"Oh god Kagome it hurts so bad!" Sango nearly bawled, Kagome sniffled,  
  
"Miroku and you?"  
  
"Yes, Dad, h-he saw us......!" she whined. Kagome gave a humorless laugh,  
  
"Well at least he didn't catch you sucking face, like he did me......" Sango stopped crying,  
  
"You were sucking face with Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah......"  
  
"Then I guess were even......" she pulled back and smiled at her sister. Kagome blinked and then laughed,  
  
"Sango, why are we laughing, this is such a horrible moment right now......!"  
  
"I don't know......I think we laugh when we're really sad......" Sango wiped her eyes,  
  
"God we're weird......" Kagome rubbed her eyes. Sango and Kagome took in a deep breath letting it air out shakily; they both looked down and stayed in silence.  
  
"I'm not giving up on him......" Sango said at last,  
  
"Me neither......" Kagome gave a small smirk, the girls then set out planning.  
  
(Whoa-oh girls on a mission......Nothing can stop them!)  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku turned after Sango's father's warning, "I'm not giving up on her no matter what you say......" he said before walking off,  
  
"You better if you know what's good for you......" he muttered back.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Sango and Kagome awoke and found their door unlocked, Sango and Kagome blinked walking out and seeing their father in the dining room, "Sango, Kagome, I'm going to over look what happened last night, and I trust you do not make that mistake again......" he said calmly taking a sip of his tea. Kagome and Sango sweat dropped,  
  
"What the?" Kagome questioned, Sango covered her mouth,  
  
"Gee! Thanks dad! We promise bye bye!" Sango dragged her sister out.  
  
"Sango you know something has to be up! He wouldn't do that unless--"  
  
"Oh what, you find it better to be locked in our room all day?!" Sango growled, "I'm going to talk to Miroku, you go see Inu Yasha, were going to work this out......" she uncovered her sister's mouth and then ran off with Kirara.  
  
"O-okay?" Kagome blinked, and looked down at herself, she was still wearing her new Haori, "Better wash up, I don't want him to see me dirty......He might comment on my smell again!" she giggled to herself, she knew her father had done something, but, she just felt so giddy to be out, she could at least see Inu Yasha then.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha sat at the edge of his forest tense, angry, everything screamed predatory, god he was frustrated, the simplest things made him want to rip something up. Inu Yasha growled and then touched his bruised and cut dog-ear, his eyes were scarlet once again, something was moving fast through the bushes like running, and it was a girl! Kagome!  
  
She ran and broke through the bushes, swearing, something was after her. Inu Yasha growled and waited till his prey appeared.  
  
'Gees I take a simple bath and now I'm running from a snake youkai, my GOD, can anything else go wrong?!' she mentally screamed to herself catching a rock. "AH!" she fell back and turned around preparing a surprise purification blast, when she saw the huge snake go to lunge, but broke into three pieces before happening. "Inu Yasha?!" Kagome turned hearing someone land behind her, he smirked and stood there, gloating his victory for a bit. "Daijobu?" she asked, looking shameful at the thought of him being mad at her for her father's attack on him. Inu Yasha watched her face, he blinked and his eyes went gold, just being around her was bringing his old self back.  
  
"Aa." He smiled walking over to her, he reached out and then hissed in pain when an inch from touching her, a barrier had activated. "What the HELL is that Kagome?!" he growled, Kagome looked shocked.  
  
"My father, h-he did this! I......I can't touch you......" she covered her mouth, sadness overwhelming her and causing tears to brim. "Oh Inu Yasha I'm so sorry......" she cried, that's why he had been so damn calm about her going out. She fell to her knees and Inu Yasha fell to his knees to try and comfort her avoiding contact.  
  
"I-it only hurts me right, only me? So you don't feel any pain right?" his eyes were hopeful,  
  
"I-I don't feel pain when you touch me......" she sniffed, Inu Yasha smiled and a relieved expression passed over his handsome features. "Gomen......" she sighed sadly wiping her eyes, Inu Yasha looked down to her and grabbed her hugging her fiercely against him. The barrier crackled sending purification spells into Inu Yasha burning his flesh and stingy him badly, but he simply smiled weakly and held her. "Inu Yasha!" she tried to pull away, he winced and then opened one eye smirking,  
  
"Keh, you're going to need more then a spell to take you away from me......" he leaned down and kissed her lips, Kagome kissed him back with everything possible and let tears slide down her cheeks, he would fight a purification barrier that would of sent any other demon scurrying, all for the chance to hold her. She smiled but then felt something click in her, Inu Yasha was sent flying back from a shock the barrier sent.  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
"Okay, maybe I need......one minute......" he held up one finger as a sign to wait from his fallen position, he winced getting up and clenching his fists. "Oi! I didn't know it blew up on you!" Kagome just stared at him like deer caught in the headlights. He looked behind himself and found no one, "What?" he looked back at her blinking; she pointed,  
  
"Y-you're human......" she blinked, Inu Yasha grabbed a lock of his hair to find it black,  
  
"God damn son-of-a-bitch!" he cursed, Kagome walked over,  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked, Inu Yasha winced before taking her hands in his; waiting for the intense pain to flood him, but it never came. "Inu Yasha! This spell, it must only guard against demons!" she smiled,  
  
"Yeah but it purified me too......" he looked down.  
  
"But isn't this great!?" Kagome jumped up, Inu Yasha blinked,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why, we can touch each other we can be around each other!" she smiled sweetly, Inu Yasha seemed to ignore that for a moment looking at his loss of claws, "Doesn't that matter to you?"  
  
"Huh?" he blinked looking down at her. She narrowed her eyes,  
  
"Well FINE then, be that way, I see how you are, you just want me for your dirty reasons! You don't care about me at all when you're like this do you? Well you see if I go crying all night over you ever again!" she huffed walking off, using a lure to get him to react. Inu Yasha waited till everything clicked, his senses finally used to, he then comprehended what Kagome had said.  
  
"OI!" he reached out and grabbed Kagome, honestly thinking she was upset he spun her around and fastened his mouth on hers, "I care about you more then you possibly know......" he smirked deviously, "And I'd bet all the money in the world you'd enjoy all my dirty reasons......" Kagome giggled, he shook his head and looked down, "You tricked me......" he chuckled and then looked up at her. Kagome smiled sweetly and leaned up kissing him softly, he sighed and took the hair at the nape of her neck and gripped it with both hands tilting her head gently to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Mph......" Kagome mumbled not able to talk through Inu Yasha's kiss,  
  
"Mfmph......?" he replied, then slid his tongue across hers she eeped and jumped back,  
  
"Hey I'm trying to tell you something! Now that your human, my dad won't suspect you and neither will the village! They won't recognize you! You can come, meet my father......and you.....Gomen......" she looked down at Inu Yasha's soured face at the reminder of her father.  
  
"Keep going......" he sighed and stroked her cheeks with the tips of his fingers,  
  
"Well, I want you......to be around me a lot more, see my home, my room......" she paused glaring at the wicked smiled Inu Yasha gave her at her last comment, "BASICALLY I want my dad to get to know what a great guy you are before I show him that you're the demon Inu Yasha......but that's until I can get this damn spell off of me......And plus I don't want to leave you alone in the forest as a human......You might get hurt!" she pouted and hugged his chest tightly burying her face in his neck.  
  
"Oi! I can defend myself better then you!" He scoffed,  
  
"But, don't you want to see my room?" Kagome smiled innocently before she winked wickedly at him, he blushed and gulped, "Well......?" Kagome giggled at his adorable blush and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I guess......" he sighed snuggling closer to her,  
  
"Then let's go!" she hopped up, Inu Yasha blinked,  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yeah! I want you to see my house! And my brothers!" she laughed.  
  
"And your room?" he smirked, she giggled and nodded, he rolled his eyes and then chuckled standing up and following the ecstatic girl. But neither of the two seemed to notice the jewel lying on the ground near Inu Yasha's landing, it glowed brightly, then cracked.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango walked into the forest that led to the mountains, the air was getting harder to breath she slowly closed her eyes, then they snapped open, "Gas!" she hopped back putting on her mask, it didn't work much, it seemed to seep through her eyes as well. "MIROKU!!!" she coughed deciding to run into the forest knowing that he definitely couldn't have gone far through this. Soon she found a form hunched over, it was Miroku, "MIROKU!!!" she coughed taking off her mask, this gas was meant for demons, it must have took quite a toll on him, she lifted him up to find him unconscious. Sango pulled him up as hard as she could but barely inched him, she took off her mask and kissed him full on the lips, Miroku stirred and she instantly stiffened feeling his hand on her backside. "I'd knock you back out if I didn't need you awake so bad right now......" she narrowed her eyes at his smirk, helping him get up she quickly made her way out of the forest with him. Miroku coughed and then took in a deep breath of fresh air, "What happened?" Sango asked taking off her mask.  
  
"Your father came into my forest after me and set up gas bombs, I was coming through the forest and the instant I stepped to the point of heading towards the village I was caught in the smoke, lucky you came though I could have suffocated......" he smiled gently. Sango bit her lip and pouted,  
  
"I'm so sorry about him......" she put her head down, Miroku walked over holding her,  
  
"It's okay......I'm just glad to see you......" he muttered into her hair, she sighed wrapping her arms around him slowly. "Let's run away together Sango......"  
  
"NANI!?" Sango jumped up pushing him away,  
  
"Let's run away together......" he smiled, "Come on it'd be fun! I'm tired of this village! Don't you want to see new places......Oh come on!" he looked like a school boy with how excited he was.  
  
"Ano......I don't really know Miroku......With my dad and brothers what will they think?" she blushed pushing her fingers together, Miroku smirked then and pulled out a bottle,  
  
"Well, you see I was coming back to the village to ask you to run away with me, and I kinda made something just incase for that......"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a clone of you, it'll walk around and talk to people giving the same answers you yourself would!"  
  
"WHAT?! How did you do that?!"  
  
"Well, I kinda got a piece of your hair and then put a spell......"  
  
"YOU TOOK MY HAIR?!"  
  
"......Yes..." Miroku looked surprised at her angry expression, "I thought you'd be happy......"  
  
"I am happy Miroku! But, when did you get the hair? That one time I let you play with it?"  
  
"No......Before that......The first day you met me really......" he blinked shyly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, in all honesty Sango......" he blushed, "I liked you......and......wanted to see......if, you know since I'm a guy and you're a girl......"  
  
"......Yes...?" Sango pressed.  
  
"That'd you would be my mate......" he muttered, Sango froze and blinked wildly, her cheeks were bright red. Miroku looked up, "You don't want me do you...?" he asked sadly, his furry orange ears drooping. Sango paused and then looked up at him,  
  
"I......want you......" she smiled happy tears filling her eyes. Miroku titled her head to the side and gently claimed her, Sango held him close and endured the slight pain, for the lifetime of happiness she was going to experience with him. "I love you Miroku......"  
  
"I love you too......" he smiled letting his hand rest on her back,  
  
"If that hand goes any lower you will regret it though......I'll give a new meaning to the phrase 'Love hurts'......." She smiled at his chuckle.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome paused letting go of Inu Yasha's hand, "What is it?" he asked turning around to check behind them, Kagome's eyes darted behind her and she muttered under her breath. "What?" Inu Yasha blinked whispering,  
  
"GET DOWN!" Kagome jumped on Inu Yasha as an arrow whisked over the two, Inu Yasha turned and his throat went dry,  
  
"K-K-Kikyo......" she stood there, bow drawn and in Miko's garb, Kagome's eyes went wide in shock.  
  
"Kikyo-san......"  
  
"Inu Yasha......" Kikyo looked hurt at him then evilly glared at Kagome, "I found her......" she drew another bow, and Kagome glared. Inu Yasha stood in front of Kagome, "You even became human for her I see......" she clenched the arrow hard and then relaxed her hand.  
  
"Kikyo! I don't know how you came back but......"  
  
"It was my soul that bound that curse to you, once it was broken my soul was set free, and now, I see the truth, you never cared about me, you were with this wench......" she growled.  
  
"KIKYO! It has been 50 years since your death!" Inu Yasha held his hands out, "I-I've had that curse for 50 years, and......I met Kagome just a little while ago......There was no girl when you were alive Kikyo!" he narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare hurt her......" he clenched his fists then relaxed them.  
  
Kagome pushed him out of the way, "Lady Kikyo believe him! I am Kagome; I'm a Miko as well! He told me about what happened to you lady Kikyo! And your wrong Kikyo! He does love you! Just-not the way you wanted him to love you!" she smiled sadly, "Don't you see you cursed him for the wrong reasons?"  
  
"I gave up everything for him!" Kikyo yelled out, "I died hating the fact he didn't love me......" she paused pulling back her arrow, "He said he couldn't love me...... So now, he can't love you......" she let the arrow go and Kagome gasped, Inu Yasha moved to pushed her out of the way, but all that was unnecessary because a large bone boomerang connected with the arrow right before it hit Kagome.  
  
"No one's killing MY sister for any reasons today......" Sango stood in uniform, Miroku at her side; he took stance and smirked.  
  
"A demon exterminator......with a kitzune......?" Kikyo looked baffled then she regained her calm look and narrowed her eyes at the two. Sango tossed Kagome her back up sword; Kagome took a fighting stance while Inu Yasha watched Kikyo's movements. Kikyo took out the Shikon jewel and held it in her palms, "I look at you all and see everything I wanted......You don't disserve it......" the jewel glowed in her palm, "I now will place a curse on you all, making sure you never know each other or see each other, ever again......Not even in 500 years......" The jewel's crack went into four separate pieces; the pieces flew out into each of the four embedding itself in their stomachs.  
  
Sango screamed falling back into Miroku's arms as the jewel racked her body in painful shocks, Miroku grabbed Sango and felt the life draining from both him and her, "Sango, it's going to be alright......" he smiled weakly kissing her full on the lips lacing her fingers with hers, Sango cried out in pain,  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Because, soul mates are forever......no matter how many lifetimes pass, I will come back to you...... Kikyo can't stop that......" he held her and their heart beats slowed finally coming to a stop.  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha hit the ground near one another, Inu Yasha's hair went white and eyes changed back to gold, he moved his hand over hers and squeezed it, using it to pull her close to him. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as he tucked her close to his body, "I love you......" he smiled and bit were her neck and shoulder joined, Kagome smiled at the claiming bite.  
  
"I love you too......" she held his face close to her neck and curled around him, "Will I see you again......?" her eyes slowly began to close and her breath was slowly leaving her. Inu Yasha looked into her fading eyes,  
  
"Keh, I told you before......it'll take more then a spell to keep you away from me......Mate." He closed his eyes and his breathing ceased, Kagome shut her eyes and let the darkness surround her.  
  
"Inu Yasha......" she said on her last breath smiling, Kikyo stared at the lover's and closed her eyes, her body was slowly starting to fade, tears welled in her eyes and she let them slide down her cheeks.  
  
"What have I done......?" she looked down at her hands and wept disappearing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Nee-Chan!!!" Kohaku walked out into the clearing just before the village, "Nee-Chan!!!!!!!!" he called again, seeing to figures out into the clearing he blinked. "Souta! Come quick! I think I found them!!!" Kohaku ran into the clearing and grabbed Sango shaking her, "Nee-Chan?" he touched her cheeks, Souta ran over grabbing Kagome and gasping when he saw her with Inu Yasha, both weren't moving.  
  
"Nee-Chan?! Kagome?! SANGO?!" Souta looked back and forth, Kohaku looked up to Souta with tears in his eyes, their eyes connected and tears slid down both their cheeks.  
  
"They're......" Kohaku shook,  
  
"Dead......" Souta sobbed falling to his knees and shaking, Kohaku stood and then tilted his head back his shoulder's shaking with held in sobs.  
  
"NEE-CHANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out, Sango and Kagome's father walked through the forest hearing Kohaku's cry and there, in the clearing, he found his daughters.  
  
"No......" his eyes watered, "My daughters......" he saw Inu Yasha and Miroku as well, "What......No......NO!!! SANGO!!! KAGOME!!!" he yelled out.  
  
~*~  
  
Review, this is definitely not the end so don't kill me! X.X 


	5. Feels like a Lifetime

::Scarlet Reflection::  
  
By: Virgin Rin (Hime-Chan00.... Or what not.....lol)  
  
Story So far: Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku, meet Kikyo and die from a fatal curse of the Shikon Jewel! Will the lovers ever find each other ever again?  
  
Rated: R for lime-ish events  
  
Couples: Inu/Kag and Mir/San  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Feels like a Lifetime  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Kikyo's curse upon the 4, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were separated. Until 500 years later when their bodies were reincarnated and their spirits roamed the earth once again in search for one another, though with the curse gave a pull to try and tear the four there was also the bond of soul mates that pushed them back together and this raged on for many years until one very fortunate night......  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes, looking around his condo he groaned, "What time is it?" he turned to his alarm clock and winced at the large red numbers, 2:34 am on his clock, great what was he doing up at this hour? He yawned and scratched his puppy ear, it had a scar on it ever since he was born, Inu Yasha referred to it as his gimp ear. He sat up and looked down at his bare chest and the sheet bunched around his waist, rubbing his eyes he sighed and sat there for a moment pondering what had woken him up. He lifted his head up hearing a loud 'thump' and an irritated sigh going down the hotel halls, he blinked and walked to his front door, unlocking the three locks and opening the door slightly just to peek through it. "Nani......?" he murmured closing one of his amber eyes and rubbing it, there was his land lord and a girl with a little boy, she had long black hair and storm cloud eyes, his eyes opened fully when he saw the short skirt she was wearing, was that legal?  
  
"Nee-Chan......" Souta whined tugging his sister's skirt, "I'm so tired......"  
  
"It'll be alright Souta...... We'll be inside in just a minute and I'll tuck you in......" the girl smiled she was a little sad looking and Inu Yasha could smell the anxiety on her. Was she afraid?  
  
"She looks so young, she must be afraid, especially since our land lords a pervert......" he muttered. His black haired lavender eyed landlord turned and glared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"I heard that you know......" Miroku cocked an eyebrow, Kagome looked to Inu Yasha, their eyes met and Kagome felt this overbearing tear at her heart. Inu Yasha shook from an instant urge to comfort her but resisted it, some force deep inside his gut told him to stay away, he just didn't know why, where were these strange feelings coming from, he barely knew her.  
  
"Keh, I meant for you to hear it lech......." Inu Yasha frowned and opened the door the rest of the way. Souta's eyes were wide,  
  
"Kagome-nee-Chan! That made he's only wearing his undies!!!" he pointed, Inu Yasha looked down and found himself in his red cotton boxers, he cocked an eyebrow and heard Kagome giggle. Kagome shook away her earlier feeling and smiled,  
  
"Hello I'm Kagome, and this is my little brother Souta, we're going to live across the hall from you I see......" she held out her hand, she was human, Inu Yasha flattened his ears and reached out gingerly wincing when he saw her eyes drop to his claws, this is where she would freak out. Kagome blinked and then took his hand firmly and shook it, Inu Yasha felt a warm tingle go down his back and a hoard of feelings washed over him: Love, Protectiveness, excitement (giddiness), lust and care, he withdrew his hand quickly as did Kagome with the wave of emotions.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Miroku blinked, Kagome blinked shaking her head,  
  
"Just a little jumpy is all......Pleased to umm.....meet you....." she smiled weakly taking the card-key out of Miroku's hand and unlocked her door taking Souta in. Inu Yasha looked down at his stomach and frowned.  
  
"You've been putting stuff in the water or something Miroku? The hell......I've got jerking spasms......" Inu Yasha slammed the door locking it up. Miroku blinked looking from Inu Yasha's door to Kagome's door,  
  
"What did I do......?" he blinked innocently then walked down the hall, "Man people are grumpy here......" he muttered coldly pushing the button to go down on the elevator.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku sighed and flicked on the lights to his condo, closing his eyes he muttered a few words and slowly fox ears appeared from the top of his head and his tail went out, "Ahh......Much better......" he smiled picking up a magazine from his coffee table. A large crash that sounded suspiciously like a trashcan was heard from outside. Miroku took a whiff, "Nope......Not a raccoon...... Not a possum......It smells like a human......Girl......." His eyebrows lowered and he calmly stood up and looked out his window down into the alley.  
  
"What you think you're too good for me?!" A guy with long black hair in a braid and red eyes yelled at the girl, she got up and glared, her eyes were a soft brown and she had long black hair tied in a ponytail.  
  
"Well then take your stupid sibling and leave......You don't wanna follow the rules the you CAN'T work here! AND I WANNA SEE YOU TRY AND FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO LIVE!!!" Hiten glared grabbing a little boy and throwing him out at Sango who caught him gently. Miroku looked at the sign 'Wild Cat' that was a nightclub; they were way too young to work there! Hiten growled and looked up glaring at Miroku himself.  
  
"OH YEAH WELL WHEN WAS SLEEPING WITH YOU ONE OF THE RULES!?!" Sango screamed, Miroku chuckled, so angry she was, Sango's gazed drifted to Miroku and she went completely still, "Ano......" she blinked and grabbed Kohaku who was covering his ears from all the yelling.  
  
"......You make one hell of an Asshole Hiten......What's wrong have to force helpless girls?" Miroku teased, Sango glared at him and Miroku winked back, there was this protectiveness coming from him, and with his Youkai instincts that meant a possible mate. Stepping on the edge of his windowsill he hopped down into the alley in his PJ's. Kohaku giggled boyishly and covered his mouth; Sango had a feeling of ease and a smile crossed her face from the PJ's he was wearing.  
  
"You mind your own business......" Hiten glared, Miroku yawned and looked away,  
  
"Well unfortunately it just became my business buddy so back off......" Miroku turned to Kohaku, "Hey there, do you guys need somewhere to stay?" Miroku smiled kindly, Sango blushed and Kohaku nodded quickly.  
  
"Behind you." Sango said with a sigh, Miroku turned and ducked Hiten's fist and punched him in the stomach.  
  
"As I was saying, we have a room I can spare until you guys find somewhere else......"  
  
"Umm...." Kohaku blinked, Miroku kicked Hiten back down nonchalantly.  
  
"Well we do need somewhere to stay......" Sango looked down,  
  
"It's settled then......" Miroku smiled and walked the two out of the alley way and to his hotel, Sango and Kohaku giggled. "What?" he turned around smiling,  
  
"Umm.......Is that real?" Kohaku pointed to Miroku's tail, Sango giggled as well,  
  
"Yep." Miroku laughed, Sango and Kohaku immediately stopped laughing and had wide eyes. "What?" Miroku blinked, Sango blushed,  
  
"Gomen, we didn't mean to tease......"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it!" Miroku smiled and waved it off,  
  
"Nee-Chan, I thought he was wearing footie-pajamas for a second......" Kohaku giggled,  
  
"You mean like the kind you wear?" Sango whispered. Kohaku went bright red,  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
Miroku laughed and walked them inside, ignoring the looks from the occupants Miroku grabbed one of the card-keys and walked into the elevator, most of his occupants were youkai, but he usually made himself look human for the sake of not scaring people, Sango and Kohaku didn't seem to mind so he let it all out. Sticking the card-key in the slot he opened the door and allowed Sango and Kohaku to gawk at it.  
  
"Th-thank you......" Sango blinked,  
  
"No problem......By the way, I'm Miroku......" he held out his hand and watched her shake it, Miroku remained calm at the feelings but Sango pulled away at the wave that surrounded her. She blushed,  
  
"I'm Sango and this is my brother Ko---" she started,  
  
"NEE-CHAN THEY GIVE CANDY ON THE PILLOWS!!!!!!!!!!!" Kohaku jumped on the bed excitedly and ate the free candy.  
  
"Kohaku......" Sango sighed tossing Kohaku a narrowed gaze; Kohaku went romping into the bathroom,  
  
"LITTLE SHAMPOO BOTTLES!!!!!" he laughed. Sango giggled and Miroku chuckled,  
  
"Easy to please huh?" he smiled.  
  
"Thank you......Very much.....for everything......We'll be out of your hair by tomorrow, how much does it cost for a night?" Sango pulled her small wallet out.  
  
"No it's free of charge and you can stay as long as you need......" Miroku smiled, "Goodnight!" he waved walking off. Sango stood there dumbfounded, shutting the door she saw the card to the room on the table, 'I didn't even seen him put it there......' she blinked and went to call dibs on the shower.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha opened one eye hearing the door getting knocked on, looking at his clock it said '10:30 am' what the hell, he wasn't supposed to be up until at least 3 in the afternoon, whoever it was they were throwing off his sleeping schedule. "Wait a minute!" Inu Yasha put on a white robe and nearly tripped over his coffee table to reach the door. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he opened the door, it was Kagome.  
  
"Good morning, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night......Here!" she held up a plate, Inu Yasha blinked widely and looked around outside the door,  
  
"Umm......Thanks?" he took the plate, Kagome smiled and turned around, "Well wait......!" Inu Yasha stopped her, "Do you want to come in......or something....?" He looked behind him, eh; it was clean enough just need to shut the door to the bedroom. Kagome blinked and looked around,  
  
"I don't really want to intrude......You must have been sleeping......"  
  
"I'm awake already come in!" Inu Yasha turned and put whatever she made him on the table, he shut the door to his room and wrapped his robe around him tying it in the front. Kagome walked in and shut the door behind her, "Where's that kid you were with?" Inu Yasha said from his bathroom the sound of running sink water and scrubbing was heard. Kagome sat on the couch and sighed,  
  
"My mom picked him up, she needed me to baby-sit him for a night, is this a bad time?" she asked straightening her baby pink skirt and sighed looking down at her white sleeveless turtle neck that had a little gold heart locket hanging in front of it. Inu Yasha poked his head out with his tooth brushed still in his mouth and mumbled,  
  
"No it's not a bad time, just wait a minute......" he looked in the mirror after washing his face and sighed, opening his mouth he brought his lips back to look at his fangs and teeth, they glinted and he blinked. "I look like a freak, a vampire freak......" he sighed and bushed his hair putting on some body spray and deodorant, didn't need to look like a car wreck did he. Walking out he found Kagome twiddling her locket in her hands, he cocked an eyebrow and sat across from her heavily, "So, where do you come from?"  
  
"Kagoshima......" she answered, "I just moved out......" she looked up at his eyes then ears, Inu Yasha frowned,  
  
"What?" he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You're ears are cute......." She smiled shyly, Inu Yasha blushed and looked away, "Are you a hanyou?" she asked, Inu Yasha nodded slowly. "I knew you didn't look like a full-youkai! I've never met a hanyou before, what's it like?" she smiled obviously a little more comfortable in this conversation then him.  
  
"It's crappy......" he answered looking back at her, she looked into his eyes and then smiled sweetly, "What?"  
  
"I dunno......I get a strange feeling like I knew you before......" she asked looking at him closely. Inu Yasha had the same feeling he just, didn't know where to place it, "You never did tell me your name......." Kagome looked down at her lap,  
  
"Inu Yasha......" he muttered, Kagome went totally still, Inu Yasha looked up and then stared into those storm cloud eyes, tears brimmed on their edges, his heart thumped wildly, "What......Why are you looking at me like that...?" he felt his claws twitch to grab her, 'What in the seven hells?!' Inu Yasha felt something reel him in. But his gut felt terrible like it was being ripped apart. Kagome grabbed him and locked her lips over his in heated desire and passion pushing the tearing feeling completely out of him and instead filled him with desire and love. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her tightly sliding his hand under her shirt from behind. Kagome whimpered and opened Inu Yasha's robe, her body on fire and her mind feverish, god she didn't know what was coming over her. She barely met him for god sakes! Hearing his name though, it threw her into a desire pent up in her for what seemed lifetimes. Inu Yasha laid her down and laid in between her legs, Kagome gasped and jumped up feeling a jolt from their stomachs, Inu Yasha whined and got up off her.  
  
Kagome snapped back to reality and touched her lips, "GOMEN!" she shot up and ran from the room, she looked so scared, Inu Yasha held back from chasing her and finishing what they started, she was so......good......so passionate.......so.......his......Inu Yasha's eyes glinted a fevered red and he smirked licking his lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Review! Quite a time change I know, I just hope you guys can stick with it! 


End file.
